Exhaust system components are, for example, mufflers, catalytic converters, particle filters, SCR systems, NOX storage systems as well as any desired combinations thereof. To reduce the fuel consumption of motor vehicles, attempts are made to reduce the weight of the motor vehicle. This can be achieved, for example, by using light metals instead of iron metals and/or plastics instead of metals in order to manufacture vehicle components that are characterized by a low weight. Since plastics have a low temperature stability compared to metals, the use of plastics in the area of an exhaust system is associated with great difficulties.